1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to heatsink power devices generally and more particularly to a novel electronic power device heatsink clamping system that improves heat transfer from an electronic power device to a heatsink.
2. Background Art
Heatsinks are widely used to transfer heat from heat producing electronic devices to the surrounding atmosphere. This cools the electronic devices, prolonging the lives thereof and improving performance. Similarly, other electronic devices in proximity to the heat producing electronic devices are protected as well.
A common technique in the use of such heatsinks is to provide spring clamping members to clamp the heat producing electronic devices against the heatsinks. Known such clamping members are of the cantilever spring type having an anchored end and a free end, the free end typically bearing against an electronic device to force the electronic device into close engagement with the heatsink. Although such an arrangement provides for good heat transfer between the components, a higher rate of heat transfer would provide a concomitant improvement in heat transfer and, therefore, component cooling.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a heatsink clamping system that improves heat transfer between a heat producing electronic component and a heatsink.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a heatsink clamping system that provides for simplified manufacturing.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a heatsink clamping system that is economically manufactured using conventional techniques.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.